Onnellinen
by Wex-sama
Summary: Se saa väkisinkin muistamaan, ettei onnellisia loppuja ole kuin saduissa. Siksi niihin varmaan lisätään aina 'elämänsä loppuun asti'. Ihmeellinen tarina olemattomalla juonella.


Eka täällä julkaistu Hetalia-ficcini, eli ei siis mikään maailman paras. Ihan kuin kirjoitukseni ikinä olisivat...

**Title: **Onnellinen**  
Author: **Minä  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Melko lievä Puola/Liettua  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **Hieman verta/väkivaltaa  
**Disclaimer:** Juu, eli en (suureksi surukseni) omista näitä ihania hahmoja, vaan ne kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille

Ai niin joo, ja kirjoitan siis Toriksen/Liettuan näkökulmasta.

* * *

_Yksi._

Olen jo ehtinyt tottua tähän niin sanottuun aiheettomaan rangaistukseeni. Mutta vaikka siihen tottuisikin, aina se sattuu yhtä paljon. Tai oikeastaan vielä enemmän. Iskuja kun on aina yksi enemmän, kuin edellisellä kerralla. Niin se vain menee.

_Kaksi._

Mutta mitä minä olen tehnyt ansaitakseni tämän? Niin, mitä? Oma syyni oikeastaan, kun elinympäristöni on mitä on, pitää varoa sanojaan. Ja siinä olenkin tunnetusti huono. Varomattomuuteni onkin syyni tähän tilanteeseen. Niin kuin yleensä.

_Kolme._

Aina yhtä kivuliasta. Juuri kun vanhat arvet ovat haalistuneet, uudet tulevat niiden tilalle korkojen kanssa. Viimeksi niitä jälkiä oli neljä. Tämä rangaistuskerta on siis viides. Selkääni koristavien jälkien avulla pystyn laskemaan ne. Surukseni, sillä kuka nyt haluaisi ajatella kärsimystä?

_Neljä._

Seuraava on viimeinen. Mutta kuten yleensäkin, viimeinen aina sattuu eniten. Puren huultani, etten huutaisi kivusta. Tai no, olen tehnyt niin kaiken aikaa. Nyt vain hieman kovempaa. En ihmettele yhtään, jos huuleni vuotaa verta tämän jälkeen. Mutta en halua hänen huomaavan, että minuun sattuu. Hän tosin tietää sen jo, ketä nyt ei viisi ruoskaniskua satuttaisi? Häntä itseään, kenties?

_Viisi._

Onnistuin pidättämään huudon, kuten toivoinkin, mutten voinut estää pientä inahdusta, joka pääsi väkisin karkaamaan kurkustani. Nousin kunnolla jaloilleni ottaen tukea seinästä ja käännyin varovasti ympäri. Ivan seisoi edessäni ruoska kädessään ja hymyili kylmästi. Tyypillinen ilme, kun kyse on hänestä, hän nyt hymyilee _aina_. Kuten todella monet muutkin, olen salaa sitä mieltä, että hän on hieman mielenvikainen. En yhtään ihmettelisi, jos hän tuosta vain kadulla kävellessään päättäisi kiduttaa jotakuta ohikulkijaa ihan huvikseen. Ei voi mitään, Ivan on oikeasti pelottava. Eikä vain minun mielestäni.

Katsoin häntä silmiin. Hänen violettiin vivahtavat silmänsä säihkyivät kuin ametistit ja niistä oli luettavissa selvää tyytyväisyyttä.

"Huulesi vuotaa", hän totesi inhottavan hilpeästi ja kallisti päätään, kuin lapsi. Kohotin kulmiani, ihan kuin en muka tietäisi. Hän astui pari askelta eteenpäin. Se oli melko ahdistavaa, sillä hän on minua miltei päätä pidempi.

"Toris, enkö ole tehnyt selväksi, että kun puhuttelen sinua..." Ivan aloitti ja potkaisi minua vatsaan. Polveni notkahtivat ja haukoin henkeä, vajoten lattialle.

"...vastaat kunnolla?" hän jatkoi lauseensa loppuun. Painoin pääni alas ja katselin lattiaa.

"Kyllä..." pakottauduin sanomaan. Vastaukseni oli hiljainen, mutta tiesin hänen kuulevan sen. Seurasin katseellani hiusteni alta hänen liikkeitään. Ivan - yllätys yllätys - hymyili sitä tavallista aurinkoista hymyään ja potkaisi minua vielä kerran. Tällä kertaa kylkeen. Ynähdin epämääräisesti ja kyyneleet kihosivat silmiini. Silmissäni sumeni, mutta erotin sen, kuinka Ivan lähti huoneesta, sulkien oven jäljessään ja jättäen minut yksin tähän kolkkoon huoneeseen.

Makasin lattialla verisenä ja itkien. Ties kuinka kauan. Aika tuntui kuluvan madellen. Kauanko aikaa oli nyt kulunut? Pari minuuttia varmaan, mutta se tuntui parilta tunnilta. Pääni sisässä kuului tikittävä ääni, joka oli tehdä minut hulluksi. En edes pystynyt nousemaan omin avuin ylös. Ehkä muuten, mutta potku kyljessäni tuntui vieläkin ja pahasti. Siispä odotin vielä kauan paikallani. Kunnes _vihdoin_ kuulin askeleet oven toiselta puolelta. Kunhan se ei olisi Ivan...

Ovi avattiin. Näköni oli niin sumea, etten erottanut, kuka ovella oli. En ennen kuin kuulin äänen.

"Liet?" kysyvä ääni oli minulle tuttu. _Feliks._ Hymyilin pienesti, vaikkei hän voinutkaan nähdä sitä.

"Liet? Kaikki hyvin?" kuulin Feliksin kysyvän. En vastannut, sillä suljin melkeinpä tahtomattani silmäni ja vajosin tiedottomuuteen.

* * *

Heräsin, kun joku ravisti minua kevyesti olkapäästä. Raotin silmiäni, mutta jotain purkautuva valo häikäisi kirkkaasti, enkä kyennyt avaamaan silmiäni kunnolla.

"Liet, herää", kuulin jonkun kuiskaavan korvaani. Tai miten niin jonkun, sehän oli Feliks, kukaan muu ei kutsu minua Lietiksi. Käänsin päätäni hieman ja avasin viimein silmäni. Feliks istui tuolilla vieressäni, katsellen minua. Hänen suupielensä kääntyivät hymyyn, kun hän näki minun olevan hereillä.

"Mikä on vointi?" hän kysyi. Nousin istumaan sängylle. Kyljessä jomotti hiukan, mutta muuten luulin olevani ihan kunnossa.

"Ihan hyvä", vastasin. Feliksin ilme vaihtui hiukan synkkään ja huolestuneeseen.

"Löysin sinut tuolta lattialta", hän sanoi ja osoitti lattiassa olevaa pientä veriläikkää, tai oikeastaan ne olivat vain yksittäisiä pisaroita siellä täällä. En tiennyt ihan mitä sanoa. Eikä minun tarvinnutkaan. Feliks nimittäin jatkoi.

"Ivan teki tämän sinulle, eikö niin?" hänen äänensä oli vakava, hieman vihainen jopa.

"Niin teki", sanoin hiljaisella äänellä, katsellen seinään, kuin siellä olisi jotain mahdottoman mielenkiintoista.

"Miksi? Miksi hän kohtelee sinua noin?" Feliksin katse kohtasi omani. Ravistin päätäni. Myönnetään, on hän joskus vähän naiivi, mutta ei noin tyhmä.

"Kyllä sinä tiedät, että hän kohtelee meitä kaikkia, jotka täällä asuvat, samalla tavalla. Ei siinä ole mitään henkilökohtaista...kai. Olin varomaton", totesin huokaisten. Feliks katsoi minua yhä samalla tuimalla ilmeellä.

"Niin, mutta...suoraan sanoen minua inhottaa se, kun hän vahingoittaa sinua", hän vastasi yhteen hengenvetoon.

"Yhtä lailla, kuin minua inhottaisi, jos hän tekisi jotain vastaavaa sinulle", sanoin ja katsoin ystävääni, joka pyöritteli vaaleaa hiussuortuvaa sormiensa välissä.

"Jotain sille pitää kyllä tehdä..." hän mutisi itsekseen, eikä ilmeisesti huomannut edes, että kuuntelin vieressä.

"Älä. Siitä tulee vain lisää ongelmia", varoitin. Feliks nosti katseensa minuun. Jadenvihreät silmät tuijottivat omiin, lehdenvihreisiin silmiini pistävästi.

"Saattaa olla. Mutta sen riskin olen valmis ottamaan", hän sanoi, ennen kuin nousi ja lähti huoneesta.

Hetken aikaa oli ihan hiljaista. Sitten mieleeni tuli kysymys. Ei, se ei liittynyt Feliksin suunnitelmiin tai mihinkään muuhunkaan sen tapaiseen. Ei, se kysymys kuului: mikä vuorokaudenaika nyt oikein oli? Auringosta päätellen oli päivä. Tehdessäni näitä päätelmiä ovi avattiin ja sisään astuivat pikkuveljeni. Molemmat näyttivät huolesta sairailta.

"Toris, oletko kunnossa?" Raivis kysyi. Hän oli meistä kolmesta kaikkein nuorin.

"Olen toki", vastasin. Raivis hymyili ja halasi minua, mutta Eduard, toinen veljeni, ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta. Hän katsoi Raivista sellaisella ilmeellä, joka kertoi, että kannatti häipyä, jos ei halunnut puhua mistään vähemmän iloisesta. Hän tajusi vinkin ja kiisi ovesta käytävälle, läjäyttäen sen kiinni.

Kun Raivis oli lähtenyt, Eduard kääntyi katsomaan minua.

"Mitä hän tällä kertaa teki sinulle?" hän kysyi tyypillisen vakavalla äänensävyllään. Purin huultani, viitsisinkö kertoa? En halunnut puhua veljilleni mistään inhottavasta, mutta toisaalta Eduard ei pitänyt siitä, että valehtelin hänelle.

"Sama kuin yleensä, viisi jälkeä", vastasin ja viittasin selkääni.

"Siis yksi enemmän kuin viimeksi", Eduard totesi ja puhdisti samalla silmälasejaan paidan hihaan. Nyökkäsin.

"Miksi?" hän kysyi yllättäen. Mietin hetken vastausta ja tutkin muistini syövereitä. Miksi oikeastaan minua oli rankaistu?

"Olin varomaton. Sanoin taas jotain, mitä ei olisi pitänyt", sanoin lopulta. Vaaleatukkainen veljeni nyökkäsi ja hymyili myötätuntoisesti.

"Ai niin, kuka sinua hoiti oikein? Minä en sitä tehnyt, eikä Raivis osaa sitoa haavoja", hän tiedusteli vielä, vaikka epäilin hänen tietävän vastauksen.

"Feliks", vastasin ja hymyilin.

"Ahaa, no sinun pitää levätä nyt", Eduard totesi ja katosi ovesta.

* * *

Keskustelumme jälkeen en nähnyt Feliksiä seuraavana päivänä. Tiedustelin Raivikselta ja Eduardilta, oliko heillä mitään tietoa hänestä, mutta eipä tietenkään. Toivoin, että Feliks ei ollut aikeissa kostaa Ivanille siitä, mitä hän teki minulle. Todennäköisyys, että asia olisi näin, valitettavasti oli huolestuttavan suuri.

Sain nopeasti muuta ajateltavaa, kun minua vastaan käytävällä tuli kaksi henkilöä. Ivanin siskot. Vanhempi, jonka nimeä en muistanut, hymyili pienesti ja puhui jotain venäjäksi. Nuorempi, Natalia, pysyi hiljaa ja katsoi minua myrkyllisesti. Se tuntui epämiellyttävältä, joten kiristin tahtia ja ohitin heidät nopeasti. En ollut yhtään yllättynyt Natalian vihamielisestä asenteesta minua kohtaan. Olin joskus kauan sitten ihastunut häneen ja jopa pyytänyt häntä ulos kanssani. Tulos: hän mursi minulta useamman sormen ja nauroi päälle. Sadistinen luonne, eikö vain? Moni kakku päältä kaunis.

Mitä he täällä tekivät? Ivan karttoi sisaruksiaan kuin ruttoa (etenkin Nataliaa, jolla on pakkomielle häneen), joten hän tuskin oli heitä luokseen kutsunut. Kenties siskokset olivat yhdistäneet voimansa jonkin sortin valitusryöppyä varten? Oli miten oli, kyseessä ilmeisesti oli jotain sisarusten välistä, muuten he eivät olisi täällä samaan aikaan, tai täällä olisi muitakin kuin he kaksi.

* * *

Päiväni oli muuten melko hiljainen. En juurikaan huomannut mitään poikkeavaa. Ennen iltaa. Silloin viimein näin Feliksin. Hän pyöri lievästi sanottuna hermostuneesti Ivanin työhuoneen lähellä. Kopautin häntä kevyesti olkapäähän. Hän kiljaisi tyttömäisesti ja hypähti ympäri pakokauhuisena.

"Liet! Meinasin saada sydänkohtauksen!" Feliks huudahti vihaisena ja pelästyneenä. Yritin hillitä itseni, mutten voinut estää sitä, että purskahdin nauruun.

"Mitä nyt? Et sinä yleensä noin säikky ole", sanoin, kun naurukohtaukseni oli päättynyt.

"No kun, luulin sinua Ivaniksi", hän änkytti nolostuneena.

"_Aiiivan_, minä kun aina pahoinpitelen ihmisiä ja rohkaisen siskoani murtamaan viattomien sormia", mutisin sarkastisesti ja virnistin perään.

"Hullu! Hän voi kuulla!" Feliks sihahti.

Silloin, juuri samalla hetkellä, Ivanin työhuoneen ovi aukesi ja mainittu henkilö seisoi edessämme, hänelle tyypillinen aurinkoinen hymy kasvoillaan. Vaikka en pystynytkään näkemään ilmettäni, tiesin että kasvoiltamme - sekä minun että Feliksin - loisti pakokauhu.

"Toris", Ivan huokaisi ja ravisti päätään väsyneesti. Nielaisin melko kuuluvasti.

"Niin?" kysyin varovasti. Ivan hymyili yhä, mutta siitä ei voinut päätellä vielä yhtään mitään.

"Kuulinko sinun väittävän, että minulla olisi ollut jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, että Natalia mursi sormesi?" hän tiedusteli. Olin kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Miten olisin voinut vastata, ilman että saisin vihat niskoilleni?

"Kuulostiko se siltä? Jos, niin sen ei ollut tarkoitus", vastasin lopulta. Ivan kohotti kulmiaan, kuin ei ymmärtäisi.

"Vai niin", hän sanoi sitten. "Mutta Siperian junassa on yhä paikkoja jäljellä, sattuuko kiinnostamaan?" se oli uhkaus, vähän kuin sanoisi: "Yksikin virhe, ja sinusta ei jää mitään jäljelle."

"Ee...ei kiitos", änkytin vastaukseksi ja liukenin paikalta. Ennen sitä ehdin kuulla Ivanin sanovan Feliksille:

"Niin, sinulla kuulemma oli jotain asiaa." Toivoin, että Feliks oli valinnut sanansa hyvin.

* * *

Yöllä heräsin johonkin töminään, joka kuului ilmeisesti käytävältä. Nousin ylös ja livahdin nopeasti ovesta. Käytävällä törmäsin Ivaniin, joka vain tönäisi minut sivuun ja mutisi jotain ruman kuuloista venäjäksi. En ymmärtänyt sanaakaan, mutta ilkeältä se kuulosti. Nousin ylös ja jatkoin matkaani siihen suuntaan, mistä hän oli tullut. Silloin näin Feliksin, joka makasi lattialla. En kuitenkaan ollut erityisen iloinen. Ei, olin järkyttynyt.

Näky oli kauhistuttava. Feliksin kasvot ja vaatteet olivat aivan veressä, ja tahroja näkyi seinillä ja lattiassakin. Haavat olivat kauheampia, kuin mitä itselläni oli koskaan ollut, tai mitä olin ikinä edes nähnyt. Hän hengitti katkonaisesti ja hänen koko ruumiinsa oli aivan veltto.  
Ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, kuka tämän oli tehnyt. Syyllinen oli itsestäänselvyys.

"Liet..." kuulin vaimean ja heikon äänen, jota seurasi yskäisy. Polvistuin hänen viereensä. Avasin suuni, mutta sieltä ei tullut ääntä. Toisaalta nyt ei ollut selitysten vaatimiselle aikaa. Nostin Feliksin ylös ja lähdin kantamaan häntä kohti yhtä makuuhuoneista.

* * *

Kello oli noin kaksi yöllä, kun Feliksin silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän tuijotti suoraan minuun. Istuin huoneen toisella puolella ja katselin häntä. Olin hoitanut kaikki hänen ulkoiset haavansa niin hyvin kuin pystyin. Onneksi niitä ei ollut niin paljon, kuin olin alun perin verimäärästä päätellyt. Mahdollisista sisäisistä vammoista en ollut niinkään varma.

"Millainen on vointisi?" aloitin keskustelun. Feliks nousi kunnolla istumaan sängyllään. Ilme kertoi silkasta kivusta.

"Selkä hävyttömän kipeä ja suurin piirtein kaikki muut paikat myös. Mutta siihen nähden oloni on ilmiömäisen hyvä", hän luetteli ja väläytti pienen hymyn.

"Ivan ruoski sinut todella pahaan kuntoon", totesin, yhä vakavana. Feliksin ilme vaihtui sekunnin sadasosassa kauhistuneeseen.

"Näitkö sinä..."

"En. Päättelin lopputuloksesta", sanoin nopeasti. En halunnut hänelle yhtään enempää murhetta. Enhän edes nähnyt sitä tilannetta. Onneksi. Feliks huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Mutta miksi?" hän nosti katseensa ja kallisti päätään.

"Miksi mitä?" hän ihmetteli kysymystäni.

"Miksi hän teki niin?" kysyin. Feliks laski katseensa ja painoi päänsä alas.

"Se oli oma vikani", hän piipitti. Kohotin kulmiani.

"Miten niin?" ihmettelin ääneen. Hetken hiljaisuus. Sen katkoi pieni ääni. Tajusin, että koko jutun takana oli todellakin jotain, sillä Feliks oli alkanut nyyhkyttää peittoonsa. Siirryin istumaan hänen sänkynsä laidalle.

"Sinähän tiedät, että olin vihainen, kun Ivan vahingoitti sinua", Feliks aloitti. Nyökkäsin.

"Ja sinä myös varoitit minua, mutta minä halusin silti puolustaa sinua ja se oli se asia, mikä minulla oli Ivanille, kuten varmaan kuulit", hänen äänensä alkoi särkyä. Nyökkäsin taas. En tiennyt, mitä sanoa, eikä minun juuri sillä hetkellä tarvinnutkaan.

"Minä sitten valitin siitä Ivanille, olin jotenkin tolaltani ja taisin mennä hiukan liian pitkälle. Sitten hän suuttui ja..."

"...lopputuloksen näen nyt edessäni", jatkoin, sillä Feliks ei siihen nyyhkytykseltään kyennyt. Hän inisi jotain myöntävää vastaukseksi. Huokaisin ja katsoin häntä.

"Tiedätkö, Ivan on kyllä elävä muistutus siitä, mitä elämä todella on", Feliks totesi hetken päästä, kun oli viimein lopettanut itkunsa ja ryhdistäytynyt. Kallistin päätäni, en oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä hän tarkoitti.

"Millä tapaa?" kysyin, vaikka arvelin jo tietäväni osan vastauksesta.

"No mehän sen tiedämme oikein hyvin. Me hallitsimme joskus Keski- ja Itä-Eurooppaa, kunnes Ivan tuli ja erotti meidät. Valtamme päättyi siihen. Ja se, miten hän kohtelee meitä nyt...se saa väkisin muistamaan, ettei onnellisia loppuja ole kuin saduissa", hän sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Purin huultani, hän oli ikävä kyllä oikeassa.

"Siksi niihin varmaan aina lisätään '...elämänsä loppuun asti'. Jokaisenhan elämä päättyy joskus", totesin katsellen ikkunasta ulos.

* * *

Vuosi 1918, joulukuu

* * *

Vedin happea keuhkoihini seistessäni lumisateessa. Feliks seisoi vieressäni ja tuijotti tähtitaivasta. Me molemmat pysyimme hiljaa, varmaankin odotimme, että toinen olisi sanonut jotain.

"Olit sittenkin väärässä", sanoin lopulta vain rikkoakseni painostavan hiljaisuuden. Feliks katsoi minua hämmentyneenä.

"Miten niin? Missä olin väärässä? Kerro!" hän höpötti, selvästi innoissaan. Ihan kuin olisin juuri antanut jonkin luvan, että nyt saa vihdoin ja viimein puhua.

"Ettei onnellisia loppuja mukamas ole olemassa", sanoin naureskellen hänen lapselliselle innokkuudelleen. Hän tajusi jutun ja hymyili kuin aurinko.

"Niinpäs taisin ollakin. Ja hyvä niin. Nyt me olemme viimein vapaita", hän totesi ja yhtäkkisesti halasi minua. Hymyilin hänelle.

"Niin. Nyt ei enää Ivan eikä kukaan muukaan erota meitä", sanoin ja vastasin halaukseen.

* * *

Yyh, tulipas fluffyinen lopetus. No whatever, kommentteja?


End file.
